Recently, a mobile communication system capable of implementing high-speed communications using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) has been put into practical use. As such a mobile communication system, mobile WiMAX specified in IEEE 802.16e has been known, for example.
In mobile WiMAX, a radio communication terminal is configured to receive channel allocation information (DL-MAP and UL-MAP), which is allocation information of radio communication channels, by using a broadcast control channel (BCCH) that is broadcasted by a radio base station by using an omnidirectional beam (see Non-patent Document 1).
In addition, the radio communication terminal is configured to receive channel allocation information (AAS-Diversity MAP) by using a dedicated control channel (PCCH) that is transmitted in a predetermined direction by using a directional beam, when being incapable of receiving the DL-MAP and the UL-MAP.
Being beamformed, a PCCH reaches farther than a BCCH which is broadcasted.    Non-patent Document 1: “IEEE 802.16e-2005,” [online], February 2006, [search on Feb. 1, 2007], internet URL: http://standards.ieee.org/getieee802/download/802.16e-2005.pd f>